


Feeding the Void

by pyrogirl2000



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fuck Theo, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Uncle Hannibal, Will is the Dogfather, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrogirl2000/pseuds/pyrogirl2000
Summary: Shit is always hitting the fan in Beacon Hills because it lives up to it's name when it comes to evil supernatural entites. This time though, it is too much. And Stiles is going to take the blood that is owed to him before he leaves the town once and for all.We'll see where this fic goes, I started it on a whim, but I am feeling it right now.Comments and suggestions are always accepted!
Relationships: Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Hannibal Lector, Will Graham & Stiles Stilinski, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sat on the porch colored by the flashing red and blue lights of police cars. All he could do was stare forward into the abyss that was his hopes and dreams. Red covered his hands from where he had tried to staunch the bleeding from the gashes that had torn open his father's chest. His feet were cold, he wasn't wearing shoes he absently noted as he looked down at himself. A blanket lay on his shoulders, and he had no idea when it was put there, but most likely Parrish had placed it on him to keep him a least a little warmer in the cold fall night.

His father was dead. He had tried to protect his father; it was the only reason why Stiles had fought so hard against Donovan just a few weeks ago. Now Stiles had his father's blood on his hands and the person that had done the deed had gotten away.

Time seemed to blur as he sat on the front porch of his childhood home. It felt like seconds, but was really almost an hour, when Chris Argent appearing front of him. He seemed hesitant to touch Stiles, and the usual harsh lines on his face softened as he looked at the boy who sat shivering outside of the house where the last of his family had been murdered.

Chris hadn't kept much contact with Stiles, but the same could be said about him with the McCall Pack. While the plan had been for Chris and Isaac to stay in France, when Chris had heard what threat had appeared in Beacon Hills, he couldn't stop himself from rushing back there to help.

His daughter had died protecting the boy that was in front of him, and he would not let that effort and sacrifice be for naught by abandoning the people that Allison had cared about.

He slowly reached out and wrapped his arm around the teenager and gently pulled him up to stand nestled under Chris' arm. Chris then led him to his car and settled him in passenger seat. When the boy still made no move, he buckled the seat belt around him. Chris waved to Parrish, who stood with sad eyes watching from the front door of the Stilinski home.

No words were exchanged on the ride to Chris' apartment, and when they got there the older man once again led Stiles out of the car and into the building. When he got to the 2-bedroom apartment, Isaac was waiting at the door with a pale face as he watched them.

"Put him in my room," Isaac told Chris, “I will stay with him."

The middle-aged man guided the unresponsive teen to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. He stood back for a moment and regarded the boy in front of him with worried eyes. HIs father had meant everything to him and that had showed when Stiles willing sacrificed himself in the place of his father when the darach had been holding him captive. Even back then Chris had admired the fact that Stiles truly would do anything for his father, that he had such dedication for something that most teenagers would try to push away in a need for independence.

Though perhaps the brunette had had enough of the taste of that independence when his mother had died, and he had to help take care of his father on top of taking care of himself. Out of all the teenagers that had been involved with the supernatural in Beacon Hills, Stiles had been the one that had presented himself to Chris as the most mature in the group even though he made his jokes. Stiles was always focused on the end game, on how to deal with things in a way that would cause the least amount of pain and hurt. He dedicated himself to the people he cared about.

Which is why it didn't make sense that the pack had kicked him out. Chris had thought that Scott and Stiles were close, brothers in everything but blood, but apparently, he was wrong. Wrong about Scott, and wrong about the other members of the pack.

Isaac stepped out from behind Chris and laid a hand on his arm. The teen jerked his head towards the door before moving away and getting on the bed behind Stiles. Isaac slowly pulled the other brunette down to lay on his side and pulled him back so that he rested against Isaac's chest.

Chris left the room with one last glance and returned to his own bedroom for the night.

Stiles laid awake as the night continued on. He felt more than heard Isaac's breathing slow as the other teen fell asleep holding him. Once he realized that all the others had fallen asleep for the night, he let the tears that he was holding in, out.

Tears streamed down his face quietly as he lay looking at the wall that had the door to the room. The grief of losing his father overcame him like a tsunami.

It took an hour for the tears to stop flowing, his eyes red and puffy. He let the exhaustion take him as he laid there, in the arms of a teen who hadn't talked to him in months.

* * *

Chris rose with the sun, not having been able to sleep very peacefully. He made his way to the kitchen and started some coffee. Once it was ready, he prepared himself a cup took a seat at the table. The ex-hunter nursed the cup, drinking it slowly. Halfway through the cup, footsteps grabbed his attention and he looked up to the doorway to see Stiles stumble through the entrance to the kitchen.

The older man almost got up to help the teen but knowing the Stiles might lash out if he did, he remained seated with his gaze firmly resting on the younger.

Stiles' eyes wandered the room from where he stood until his eyes landed on the coffee machine, he then made a beeline for the caffeine ejected machine.

Stiles poured out the glorious liquid that gave him the strength to get up in the morning. With a mug in hand, he sat in the chair across from Chris and started to drink his own coffee. They sat in silence, gazing into their mugs of coffee until Chris spoke up.

"I'm sorry about what happened," He started, “and I know you probably don't want to talk about this right now or even anything right now, but we have to."

Stiles looked from his mug to look at the blue-eyed man in front of him, but he didn't say a word.

"You may be 17 but you are still a minor which means that due to you not having any family left, they are going to try and send you into foster care. But I know that Melissa or even myself would be willing to take you in, you shouldn't have to be forced to live with people that you don't know. That don't know." Chris continued watching the teen listen to him. There was a moment of silence as they regarded one another and then Stiles' mouth opened to speak for the first time since Chris had picked him up.

"You're wrong," was all that he said, and Chris was confused at that.

"Wrong? Wrong about what?" Chris asked the brunette.

"I have an... uncle, that lives in Baltimore," Stiles admitted quietly looking back down to his coffee. "We aren't really all that close, and the last time I saw him was my mother's funeral, but he will take custody of me."

Chris thought to himself for a moment before responding. "I think you would do good getting away from here. You have spent too much time here, losing your childhood to a war that isn't your own." Stiles looked up at him again, and let a small smile grace his face.

"Out of all the people in Beacon Hills, you are the one I thought would have the most reason to hate me, but you don't, do you?"

"Of course not," Chris replied, surprised, “what happened last year...that wasn't you. It wasn't your fault." Stiles gave a wet chuckle at that.

"You and my dad are the only ones that think that. Thought that..." the younger of the 2 trailed off after correcting himself. As a parent that lost their child, Chris couldn't exactly understand what Stiles was feeling, but from what he saw of their relationship he could guess that Stiles felt like it had been his job to protect and care for his dad like an parent should do for their children.

"I know you want to track down the guy that did this, whoever they were, but it's too dangerous to go after someone like that. Leave it to us, I swear to you that I will anything it takes to catch them, but you need to get out of this hellhole." Chris pleaded.

Stiles blinked, surprised at the outburst from the normally stoic ex-hunter before shaking his head. "I know who did it, and if I know my dad's deputies and my uncle well enough, I have till this evening to finish this. And I will, because he will follow me if I leave. The guy is obsessed with me, or, well, the idea of what I could be, I guess."

Chris stared at Stiles for a moment before looking into his coffee in deep thought. Stiles knew whoever it was, which meant that it was likely that the pack or even his dad had known this person. It couldn't Kate, because the teen had said that it was a guy, and while Chris's first thought was that it could be Peter Hale, he also knew that Peter was still with Derek visiting Cora in South America. This meant either that it was someone in the McCall pack or that it was just someone that he hadn't met yet. Though...

"What do you mean, the idea of what you could be?" He asked the spastic teen.

"Void," was what Chris got in response, making him confused. He made a questioning sound to prompt Stiles to elaborate. "He wants me to be like... like the nogistune again. Void of emotion, and willing to kill and hurt anyone to get what I want, what he wants." Chris stiffened at that, he had kept the whole thing with the nogistune on the down low, nobody knew about that outside of Beacon Hills. Or at least no one outside of Beacon should know. Which meant that it was someone that was in the know, and the only ones in the know were the Hales, the McCall pack, Parrish, and the people in his apartment.

The Hales wouldn't think to mention it to anyone, so it was unlikely they leaked the info. Parrish was barely in the know and didn't know a lot about the events of when the nogistune possessed Stiles, not to mention that he was loyal to the Sheriff and therefore Stiles meaning he wouldn't tell anyone either. Chris and Isaac had been in France and neither had mentioned it to a soul over there. That left the McCall pack, and while Chris thought that he had known those kids and that they would protect Stiles and never reveal such things to outsiders, he didn't know anymore after seeing how the pack had cast him out for defending himself against someone that was trying to kill him, and threatening to kill his father.

"This guy, is he a member of the pack that I haven't met yet?" The older man asked after a few minutes.

"Sorta," the kid sighed.

"What's his name?" Chris demanded. Stiles stared back at him at that, and a frown bloomed on the teens face.

"If you think you can stop me from getting his ass, you are dead wrong Argent." was what he got in return.

"I won't stop you, but I can help you. I know that you need to do this." And he did, if someone he loved was murdered by someone, he knew he would hunt them down himself too.

Stiles regarded him for a moment before leaning back in his seat.

"Theo Raeken. Scott and I knew him in 4th grade but then he moved away, and I always knew there was shady about him and I tried to tell Scott, but he is so adamant in seeing the best in people. And then Theo lied to the pack about what happened with Donovan, told them that I killed him by stabbing him with a metal pole. They didn't trust me after that." Stiles revealed to him, watching his face for a reaction. Chris nodded and thought over the information.

"What sort of creature is he? Werewolf? He has to be something other than human to cause that kind of damage." Chris asked.

"He says he's a werewolf, but something just puts me off about that. I think he could be lying about it, but I just don't know why." Stiles grumbled.

"Well, unfortunately we don't have the time to find out if he is lying or not. We will just have to bring more materials than usual for a werewolf hunt, wolfsbane does have a tendency to work on most shifters as is and bringing some mistletoe and mountain ash won't hurt." Chris decided as he stood from the table.

"Even if those don't work, I doubt he's immortal so I can also ways tear him apart." Isaac offered, suddenly appearing behind Stiles. Chris gave Isaac a look.

"That's if you can beat him in a fight, you have no idea what kind of training he has." Chris refuted from the sink where he was washing out is coffee mug before turning his attention to Stiles. "Where is Raeken most likely to be right now?"

"With the pack probably. Smug-ass bastard probably thinks that it's hilarious that they think that he is a good guy, and that they don't even know what he did just last night." Stiles seethed, standing and rinsing his own mug before turning to lean against the counter.

"We'll need to separate him from them then. What is he likely to leave them for?" Chis questioned.

"Me." Stiles stated looking at the floor for a moment before looking at Isaac then Chris. "We'll use me as bait and then when he has followed me away from them, we will finish this. Then I have to go home and start packing." Stiles finished, picking at the dried blood on his hands. The ex-hunter noticed where his attention was and grimaced.

"Wait, why do you need to start packing so soon?" Isaac asked from the fridge where he was digging for something to snack on.

"I'll explain in a minute," Chris told him, “I am going to show Stiles to the bathroom first so that he can get cleaned up before we get started." Isaac nodded and pulled out a carton of eggs to make himself some breakfast. The middle-aged man rested his hand on Stiles' shoulder and guided him out of the kitchen and down the hall to the shared bathroom. "You can borrow some of Isaac's clothes until we can get you home later, okay?"

Stiles nodded and Chris left him alone to take a shower and clean up some. Once Stiles was in the shower, he let his eyes fall shut. The empty space in his chest that formed when his mother died had grown so much in the last year. The nogistune, Allison, Aiden, Donovan, Scott's betrayal, his dad... Each time the void in his chest grew and every time it did, so did the fear. The fear that what Theo wanted was an actual possibility.

That he could become Void.

He cleaned the blood off his hands, trying not to think about the fact that it was his father's. He let the scalding water cascade over him and turn his skin pink and scrubbed his skin raw. When he got out of the shower he was as pink as a newborn baby. Stiles pulled on the clothes he grabbed from Isaac's closet; A grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Making his way back to the kitchen, slipped his shoes back on. Isaac was finishing up with eating his scrambled eggs and toast as Stiles walked in and Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"He went to his office to start getting things ready." Isaac offered as he stood to wash his dishes. The other teen nodded and made his way back down the hall and towards where he guessed the office was. Guns were spread out on the desk when he walked in, but it was the jars of wolfsbane, mistletoe, and mountain ash that drew his eyes. He picked up a jar of mountain ash as Chris spoke to him.

"We should have enough of that to handle Raeken. What are you planning on using against him? Because don't think for a second that I am giving you a gun, you're liable to shoot yourself or some else in the foot with it or something."

Stiles gave a small smirk and opened the jar of mountain ash that he was holding. He reached in and grabbed a handful as he made direct eye contact with Chris.

"I don't need a gun to fight him." Stiles silkily replied. He tossed the handful of mountain ash in the air and it landed in a perfect circle around him, his eyes flashing brightly into a pure gold, unlike the more yellow gold eyes of a beta.

"He should have thought a bit more before declaring war by killing my father!" Stiles crowed, his smirk turning into a huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris eyed Stiles from across the room before asking, "What changed while we were gone?"

"I'm a spark. It's nothing new, Deaton mentioned it back when we were trying to deal with the kanima, I just started to practice using after the whole debacle with the deadpool." Stiles answered.

"Deadpool? What exactly happened while we were in France?" Chris asked incredulously.

"It's a long story, one that is too long tell right now so the cliff notes version is: Kate came back and kidnapped Derek and then turned him back into a teenager, we got him back but Kate came back for him, we went after her again, she got away, during that mess someone stole millions of dollars from the Hale vault and then used the money to fund a deadpool on all the supernaturals in Beacon Hills, lots of people died or almost died, we ended it, Theo came to town and the Dread doctors after him." Stiles summarized as best as he could for him.

Chris stared at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "If you knew about...this after the Kanima, why not use it against the Darach or the Alpha pack?" He asked.

"First off, nobody told me about the Alpha pack being in town, and most of the times that I actually ran into them I didn't have any mountain ash on me. The mountain ash would have been useless against the Darach anyway, and it doesn't work on human assassins. It doesn't seem to work on some chimeras, but I still don't know why." Stiles explained as he waved his hand over the circle he had made, and the ash floated back into the jar from whence it came. Isaac had walked in when Stiles magicked it back into the jar, and his eyes had gone wide before he turned on his heel and left the room.

The two remaining in the room watched the doorway for a moment, before turning back the task at hand.

"If I had to guess, Scott is probably calling a pack meeting right about now, after what happened last night. We have to be there before they finish the meeting so we can track Theo to wherever the fuck he is staying." Stiles said, almost to himself, as he set about looking among the collection of knives that were laid out on one end of the elder man's desk. He picked up a few to get a feel for them before finding the right one. It was a basic throwing knife, with the hilt covered in corded rope. Chris watched the way he carried the blade with a wariness.

"Are you sure you know how to use that?" the elder questioned. The teen gave a scoff at that.

"I had a murderous, thousand-year-old kitsune in my head for weeks. I know of a lot of things to do with a knife now." Stiles replied. Chris was a little shocked that Stiles had mentioned that.

"What is the plan for after when we get him alone?" The bearded man asked.

Stiles let a near manic grin appear on his face as he stared down at the knife before he looked up to Chris.

"Well..."

* * *

There was nothing sweeter in the world than the look of fear on Theo's face as he gazed into the impassive face of his to-be-killer, Stiles Stilinski.

Chris was towards the edge of the room with his gun out and ready for the moment if anything went wrong, and while Isaac had offered that morning to tear Theo apart, the other teen couldn't really stomach the gore that it would lead to. So, the puppy was on watch duty outside, making sure that nobody got close to the warehouse they had selected for the deed.

"You don't have the balls, Stilinski!" The chained teen growled, but the fear in his eyes rang true to Stiles. "You're just the McCall's pack bi-!"He continued until he was interrupted by the lanky teen shoving a gag in his mouth.

"Shhh, we wouldn't want the others to interrupt us, now would we?" Stiles pleasantly asked the other teen. Theo continued to grunt and try to talk through the gag before going silent for a moment. The taller of the two removed the gag so he wouldn't miss out on what came next.

"You killed my dad, and you didn't make it quick either. So, I am going to take my time with you." And with that, the brunette started to carve away, using the small throwing knife to gouge a line from collarbone to hips straight down the center of his chest. His actions earned him a growl from the other and then a howl as he dug the knife into his belly to spread open the initial cut.

Blood was getting all over his hands and arms, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for the insufferable brat to feel the pain that he inflicted on him.

As time went on, Chris started to regret coming more and more. Blood was forming rivers around the two teens, and for a moment, Chris only saw the fox in the smiling teen. He grimaced and then looked down at his watch.

"Finish up, Stiles. We have to get you home and cleaned up by 6pm." Chris called out as he turned on his heel and started to head for the door to the warehouse.

Stiles swiveled his head to glance at Chris's retreating form in the corner of his eye before he turned his focus back to the other blood covered teen. The mole speckled teen gave a pout and stretched from where he had been couched.

"It looks like we are out of time, Theo. Oh how I wish we could've spent more time together," Stiles whined as he ogled the broken teen. The damage that Stiles had done to the other teen had been too much even for the healing factor of a were. The body was still trying to heal itself, but it was unsuccessful due to the amount and severity of the injuries. Theo was slowly bleeding out as his body started to give up on trying to produce enough blood to replace that which was lost. "You just need one more touch before I am done with you though."

Stiles began his work, the edge of the knife opening the flesh around its target before coming full circle and being lifted. Then, as delicately as possible, the teen used the flat of the blade to peel back the flesh, his other hand holding the target steady as it jerked with pain yet didn't have enough energy to even whimper anymore. With a flourish, he finished once and for all with his target. With a smile on his face and blood almost everywhere else, Stiles waltzed out of the building, leaving behind his near dead victim.

The brunette slid into the back seat of Chris's SUV and pulled off his blood-soaked sweatshirt and shoved it into a plastic bag; his borrowed jeans and tennis shoes followed it. He pulled on the extra clothes that they had brought along. The plastic sheet that was set over the back seat followed the clothes into the bag and Stiles tied it off.

They made their way to Stiles house which had no more cop cars around it anymore. It seemed that Parrish also made sure nobody put up crime scene tape on the door so that Stiles wouldn't have to deal with it. They headed into the house and Chris and Isaac lingered down in the entry way. Stiles didn’t bother with them and continued on upstairs to his bedroom. His room was just as messy as he left it, meaning that a certain someone didn’t have the time to go through it.

The teen sighed as he went on to pick through the stuff on his floor, making a pile of dirty clothes to wash and separating everything else out. He could hear the other two downstairs talking quietly and making their way to the kitchen. Stiles tuned them out as he continued to clean up his room. Once he had a decent pile of dirty clothes (which didn’t take long at all), he took them all to the laundry room to wash them as he started to pack away his things into his suitcase and a couple of boxes.

About an hour into the cleaning spree, Stiles heard Chris call up that he was going to go pick up some pizza for a late lunch. He heard both of them leave, and with the now empty house, he stopped and sat on his bed. His shoulders never once shook as the silent tears streamed down his face.

He had lost his father last night. Maybe they hadn’t been as close since his mother’s death, and even less so after all the lies he told him to protect him from the supernatural. Maybe his dad had hardly been home in weeks, if not months. But Stiles had still loved him. His father had become a rock in his life when everyone else seemed to forget about him or turn their backs on him. Chris and Isaac were the first people in weeks to look at Stiles as if he was an actual person they would care to be around.

He let the emotions spill over as he sat there, alone in a house that could no longer be called home. He had watched both of his parents die, and maybe what his dad had said back right after his mother’s funeral was right. Maybe he was the reason his mother was dead, and now the reason that his father was too. As he let that thought settle, he heard a knock on the front door before someone opened it.

Stiles rubbed the tears off his face and hoped that the red around his eyes wasn’t too visible. The brunette made his way downstairs and stopped just at the bottom. He gave a smile as he came face to face with his ‘uncle’.

“Long time, no see, Uncle!” He offered.

“It indeed has been a while, Mieczyslaw.” Hannibal Lecter replied.


End file.
